Recently, the size and weight of a display device, such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), has been reduced thereby improving portability. However, a display screen of the display device must still allow a user to easily view an image displayed on the display screen.
Further, display devices may be configured to include high resolution capabilities such that bright and clear images may be displayed on the display screen. However, high resolution capabilities increase power consumption of the display device. Due to its portability, the display device may be unable to be frequently charged. Moreover, there are limitations with incorporating a high-capacity battery into a display device such as the size of the display device, availability of battery materials, etc.
Display devices may use various types of display screens such as a self-luminous display or a transmissive display. For example, a portable display device may use a self-luminous display, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or a transmissive display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). Self-luminous displays provide improved picture quality in comparison to transmissive displays.
Transmissive displays consume a constant power regardless of the luminance of a displayed image, whereas the self-luminous display consumes power in proportion to the light strength (luminance) of the image displayed on the screen. That is, self-luminous displays only consume power when content, such as a web page or an e-book, is displayed on the display screen. Therefore, a portable display device having a self-luminous display consumes less power than a portable display device having a transmissive display. Therefore, a self-luminous display may require low power consumption to achieve a stable power supply.
One way that a display device may reduce battery consumption is by operating in a reduced luminance mode (e.g., dimming mode). For example, in order to reduce the power consumption, a display device can monitor a battery level and reduce the luminance of the entire display screen when the battery level is determined to be below a predetermined level with respect to the total battery capacity. However, when the battery level is equal to or above the predetermined level, no alternative operating methods are implemented to reduce battery consumption.
Accordingly, there a need exists for a method and device for reducing power consumption of a display screen by modifying the luminance of the display screen. A method and device for reducing power consumption of the display screen based on content displayed on the display screen would be particularly useful.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.